


The Weather One Could Describe As Hot

by Snowy818



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: Lancer finally gets his first heat! Now if he only knew WHAT that was...





	The Weather One Could Describe As Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, you know the drill
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo
> 
> Tumblr: Indigo-nobility
> 
> Carry on

God… was it hot.

Even after removing all the blankets from himself, sweat continued to collect at his forehead and the rest of his body. The fur that covered his body didn’t help either. If he had half a mind he’d remove his clothes too-

Oh right, he could do that.

Fiddling with the buttons on his pajama top, he managed to pull it off while he still laid on his back, providing much needed relief from the damp constricting fabric. His pants on the other hand, stuck to his legs as if holding on for dear life, how? Well, he wasn’t quite sure himself, but one look told him they were soaked through.

More sweat?

Wha-

Lancer sighed, pushing his face into his pillow for a few seconds before thinking better of it and moving it away entirely. 

Maybe he was sick? That… that would make sense! 

Of course!

Right then, he should get his lesser dad to take care of him. Like when he would catch a fever when he was younger and Rouxls would sit with him all night, changing the washcloth and keeping the fever in check. He’d always smile at him, patting his head, and, and…

Hmmm.

Lesser dad patting his head.

Lesser dad patting his head and other places.

Lesser dad touching him.

Now that was a nice thought. But has he dwelled on it further, it only served to make him hotter. 

Squeezing his legs together, he felt some of the discomfort settle before returning in stronger waves. Lancer sighed shakily and grabbed at the blankets under him, rubbing his legs together. It felt funny but… it helped the other sensations settle.

Knock. Knock.

“ Lancer? You never wentest down forth breakfast, art thou doing swell?”

He stilled, eyes glued to the door as considered that. Oh right. Breakfast. Yes. Food. But it’s too hot for food! Also right. What should he do-?

Focus Lancer. You’re sick, so Lesser dad is here to take care of you.

Lovely.

“ Lesser dad…?” His voice felt raspy and came out in a whisper he worried the other might not have heard.

The door clicked and swung open.

“ Ah! Erm… shouldest thineself returneth later?”

Lancer shook his head, sniffling.

“ Oh… Lancer… thou doth not lookest well at all-” Stepping closer to Lancer, he noted his body looked un-naturally shiny and slick with sweat, yet, he was shivering ever so slightly. “ -did thou cometh down with a fever againe?”

He shrugged, sniffing again. The air smelled… different, almost musky and full of chemicals. Something so unique he only knew of one person he smelled as such, but now it only served to make him dizzy he almost didn’t feel a warm liquid drip from behind him. Almost. Was that what had soaked his pants-?

“ It’s hot…”

As Rouxls placed a hand on his forehead, he could only whimper and try to lean into the touch.

“ My word, doth thou’s head hurteth?”

“ No.”

“ No?” The duke pulled at a strand of his own hair. “ What, pray tell, doth thou feelest?”

“ Um… its hot… and everything feels weird um… and- and- you smell nice.”

Rouxls lifted his hand from his forehead slowly and took a step backward.  
“ I smelleth nice??”

“ Yeah...”

“ Oh dear, Lancer it be-eth not a fever but… hath thou’s father explaindeth yet? Wait of coursest not, thou would knoweth then…” He sighed and straightened his back “ Thou is in heat.”

“ h-heat…?”

“ Thinkest of it as- a mating season of sorts thou’s body goeth through.”

“ Huh?”

“ Hereth just, take careth of thineself, and i’ll go asketh thine’s father-”

“ No wait! Can… can you help? I don’t know what to do…”

“ … I supposeth I can help thou get startedeth but that will be-eth all, yes?”

“ Y-Yes! Just please, do something?”

Rouxls studied his face carefully before sitting down next to him on the bed, tugging on the waistband of his pants. “ Off.” Lancer wasted no time in doing so, but struggled to peel them off as the wet fabric stuck to his skin. For a moment, he felt relieved which was cut short by the heat that continued to attack his body, drawing a whimper that made Rouxls give him an odd face.

“ Okay?” He tried not to think about how close his lesser dad was to him, or how good he smelled. It was really hard, he wasn’t going to lie.

“ Now… well, thou just hast to stimulate thyself. Directly or through thou’s underwear I suppose be-eth up to you…”

Lancer glanced up at Rouxls and down at himself, bringing a hand down to his underwear.

“ H-Here?”

“ Yes.”

He slipped a hand underneath and grasped for anything he could find, which appeared to be his leaking cock that with a simple touch, lifted his hips from the bed. Lancer begun rubbing frantically as if Rouxls wasnt a foot away watching him as he did so, the discomfort was almost completely gone!

Or it was. For a moment. 

The heat crept back in again, even with his movements it didn’t feel like enough. Was he doing something wrong? Rubbing harshly, he could only groan out his frustration.

“ M-More…”

“ More?”

“ More! Please~ I need it-” His hand caught Rouxls wrist and tightened around it. He couldn’t let go the only person that could help, his mind told him.

“ Lancer- I don’t knoweth how-” Looking at Lancer’s face, he shivered and thought his options through.

Well... Who else would help Lancer through his heat? He’d most likely be left alone in his room for a week while he dealt with it by himself. Which, from what the king told him, was usually considered torture to have to endure. But the alternative… Lancer was already a bit far gone to truly understand the gravity of the situation. It just wouldn’t be quite right!

“ Lesser da-aad…”

If Rouxls helped, he could make sure Lancer would be taken care of! His biology was one that was not affected by other species hormones and such. It just made sense.

He would help, he decided.

Lancer stared as he unbuckled his pants quietly.


End file.
